The primary aim of the study is to compare over a six-month period the relative efficacy of continuous electroconvulsive therapy and nortriptyline lithium in prevention of relapse in major depressive disorders. Other aims include impact of the two treatment conditions of measurements of cognitive performance, quality of life, etc.